The invention relates to a sales and storage device according to the preamble of the main claim.
A device having the features of the preamble is known from EP 311 789 B1 and makes it possible for cylindrical workpieces to be reliably arranged in place quickly and without any great amount of care being required. This device has proven successful in practice.
WO-A 94 23 909 describes a sale and storage device for tools which has the features of the preamble of the main claim and further develops the device of the generic type according to EP 311 789 B1 in that the actual retaining device is formed by one housing part, e.g. a shell-like top housing part, and a further housing part, e.g. a base plate which can be secured on the first housing part, it being the case that the tubular-holder-like receiving holes, the precision measuring channels and the rough measuring channel as well as recesses for the stop bodies of the gauges are formed in the top housing part.
As a sales and storage device, however, it is necessary to ensure that, in particular with drill bits of smaller diameter, more than one drill bit is available since these drill bits break quickly, with the result that in a workshop, despite damage or loss of a drill bit, a further drill bit is quickly available. In particular for professional concerns, it is also sought, when a set of drill bits is purchased, to have a larger number of the drill bits of smaller diameter than the drill bits of larger diameter since experience has shown that there is a considerably greater need for purchasing further drill bits of smaller diameter.
The object of the invention is to provide a sales and storage device for tools, in particular drill bits, which, as early as the purchase stage, takes into account the fact that drill bits of smaller diameter are used up more quickly, and thus have to be provided in larger numbers, and which makes it possible for the user to be provided, during usage of the storage device, with a larger number of precisely those drill bits which are subject to quicker wear or are more likely to rupture.
This object, on which the invention is based, is achieved by the teaching of the main claim.
Further configurations are explained in the subclaims.
In other words, it is proposed that the drill-bit-receiving device has a covering plate which is provided with precision measuring channels and a rough measuring channel, it being the case that the precision measuring channels and the rough measuring channel have, in a manner known per se, gauges which are assigned to the respective receiving hole, but the precision measuring channels for the smaller tool diameters, i.e. smaller drill-bit diameters, are assigned a plurality of receiving holes for said tools of the same diameter, with the result that, for example, the drill-bit diameter of xe2x80x9c1 mmxe2x80x9d is assigned three receiving holes. The second precision measuring channel, which is assigned, for example, the tool diameters of from 4.2 mm to 8 mm, is assigned two receiving holes for each tool diameter which, if the device is of appropriately large design, may also be the case with the third measuring channel, although this, in principle, is not as important since the thicker drill bits break less frequently and are subject to less pronounced wear.
According to the invention, it is also provided that the receiving holes in the actual covering plate of the device are adjoined by tubular holders which are designed with solid walls over most of their length and preferably merge into the covering plate in the top region by way of the bevel or rounded formation. It is also provided that these tubular holders have, in the top region, an internal diameter which is larger than the nominal diameter of the tool and, in the bottom region, an internal diameter which, although larger than the nominal diameter, is smaller than the internal diameter in the top region. These measures make it possible for a drill bit to be introduced quickly into the tubular holder via the bevel in the covering plate.
Since the tubular holder is designed with solid walls over most of its length, good guidance is provided here with the drill-bit end, with the result that tilting of the drill bit is avoided. Should burr, caused by the securing device in the drill, project on the outside of the drill bit, the larger internal diameters of the tubular holders mean that the drill bit is nevertheless inserted satisfactorily here into the associated receiving hole and/or into the associated tubular holder.
The entire device may be produced, for example injection molded, from plastic, but can also be produced from metal and, finally, it appears advantageous for said device also to be produced from a combination of metal and plastic.